This invention relates to seats for motor vehicles, more particularly to a seat whose seat cushion or backrest cushion has adjustable lateral edges raised over at least a part of the length of the cushion.
It is a recent tendency to employ the so-called "bucket seats" in which the lateral edges of the seat cushion and/or backrest cushion are adjustable to impart suitable restraint to the driver or passenger particularly in the sports-type motor vehicles.
According to the conventional practice, it is necessary to provide levers or knobs to realize the adjustment of the lateral edges of the seat cushion and/or backrest cushion. Such levers or knobs are usually disposed at the outer side walls of the seat adjacent to the vehicle door so that it is difficult to manipulate the levers or knobs in a limited and invisible space therearound, and other levers for adjustment of seat reclining or the like may accidentally malfunction.